Talk:Little Bear
As Little Bear was fully adopted into the Choctaw tribe at a relatively young age, and becomes a member and blood brother to Green Arrowhead of said tribe, I think it's fair to say that he is Choctaw Native American in spirit. Chief Quanah Parker's mother was taken during a raid, for example. She lived her entire life in the fashion of the tribe, even when she was offered a return to white culture. When they forcibly recovered her, she returned to living as a Native American, so in spirit, she was Native American. Not by blood, that's true. It's an interesting adoption story, as I've haven't heard of too many adoptions of children that weren't due to being taken during a raid. Not really any, but it's not beyond possibility. I have read of adults, male and female, leaving to join a tribe. Not really a big matter to me either way, and I did consider that he was Caucasian by birth, and considered not using the identification. Unfortunately, making up a new identification didn't make sense to me. Perhaps one is appropriate? Adoptive Native American? It's an interesting adoption story, as I've haven't heard of too many adoptions of children that weren't due to being taken during a raid. Not really any, but it's not beyond possibility. I have read of adults, male and female, leaving to join a tribe. KNO2skull (talk) 14:51, March 12, 2016 (UTC) No. Native American is a race and you don't "just become" a member of a race. He's not Rachel Dolezal. LolCebr1979 (talk) 04:48, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Of course you are right. I meant only to show the character's story is intrinsically linked to Native American culture, yet think it's so rare a character's story it wouldn't really warrant an entirely new identification. I was leary of reading the comics in the first place, but in the interest of historicity I slogged forward anyway.In retrospect, it's been fun in retrospect to observe the writers and artists in Indian Braves, and see how they tried to get things right in some areas, and were lazy in others. I admire the attempt for someone in 1950's American culture, and thought they did okay considering the era it was created. As a comic book, I thought the art and writing was mostly pretty decent, improving as the series went on. I thought the fourth issue showed some significant growth, though I think the introduction of Little Bear was a bit contrived. I liked the Starlight stories (though the name "Starlight" is rather odd...).Cebr1979 (talk) 23:49, March 14, 2016 (UTC) I haven't checked out the text stories yet, but they are on my platter to read. I skimmed a few, and they did look interesting at least. I saw the Comance Kid. If I find anything else substatial, I might do an article on any of those too. There weren't many side characters worth an article that I found, but maybe one or two. I wanted to do one on John Thundercloud's rival, Spitting Snake. He only lasted an issue, but kind of intense. Also, Thundercloud's girlfriend, Snow Mist. Both are in issue #3. KNO2skull (talk) 00:42, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Snow Mist sounds interesting! Someone just asked me the other day if I knew of any characters with the word "snow" in their name!Cebr1979 (talk) 00:45, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I think she'd be worth putting together an article at any rate. I liked her as a character, though she doesn't have much to do. I suppose it doesn't hurt to have to many PD characters, especially female? KNO2skull (talk) 01:11, March 15, 2016 (UTC)